Doctor, but Doctor Who?
by thelastdeatheaterlozy
Summary: Celeste Waters has been traveling with the Doctor for many years now, but their friendship is being tested as they find out that Celeste may not be as she appears. Will their changing feelings make them stronger or break them apart?  11/12th Doctor & OC
1. Prologue: A new Man

**I own nothing that you recognise. **

**A/N: **This is my frist story on here, and I want you to keep a few things in mind when you read this:

1) _I am only 14, so my writing may not be as good a quality as other authors on here._

2) _I am dyslexic, so the spelling, punctuation, grammer and sentance structure may not be up to scratch either. However, I use Word to check these, so the spelling and grammer shouldn't be a problem :3  
><em>

3) _This first chapter is short, but i will try and make them longer in the future._

_4) This isn't a doctor you will recognise, its the 12th doctor, and so there is only a little tiny bit with the 11th Doc in it  
><em>

_**Enjoy**_

_-Lauren :)**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Doctor, but Doctor Who? <strong>

**_Prologue: A New Man._**

_Celeste__ Waters looked down at the man under the clear floor of the box. She rolled her eyes as he grinned up at her, he recognised her, even if she didn't recognise him. She raced down the stairs, her shoes making clip-clip-clip sounds as she did. She ducked under the floor, stooping before sitting beside him on the floor as he knelt up, playing with wires. He watched her, looking down at her._

"_So, how do I look?" he asked her, grinning. This made her chuckle, lying back against one of the pillars holding the floor up above them she replied._

"_Well, apart from the no nose, the different colour eyes and the only one ear, pretty handsome" _

_He gasped. "No nose, different colour eyes, only one ear? You are kidding right?" he looked down at her, standing up quickly, causing him to hit his head, and his glasses to fall of. He emptied his pockets, trying to find a mirror. She reached into the small satchel she always carried, producing a compact mirror and holding it out to him. He took his time, scrutinising every aspect of himself, and she took the opportunity to examine him, too, the man she had never met, but had known for so long. _

_He had dark, shiny, raven hair. It was messy, like he had just got out of bed, but she liked that, it made him look rugg__ed, it was mid length, it covered his ears, and flopped over his eyes like a mask, but you could still see the fierce colour of his eyes through his hair. _

_His eyes were a striking jade green, __clear. He had once told her that the eyes were the window to the soul, and that you could tell a lot about a person because of them. This wasn't true for him, not at all. He never let anyone in, even her, and she had been travelling with him for years now. He had seen her grow up, he was her best friend, and she loved him._

_His eyebrows were arched, and just as black as his hair, they danced as he examined them, before grinning to himself. She giggled herself, before going back to investigating the rest of him. _

_His nose was perfect, not too big, not too sma__ll, not crooked, and just perfect. Like those lips, oh those lips, they were always smiling, even though she had only just walked into to see him, They were full, pink and kissable. She shook her head inwardly, no, she couldn't think like that. Her eyes travelled to his chin, It was strong, like the rest of his face. He had a strong jaw line._

_As her eyes travelled to his neck, she noticed the faint scar along his carotid artery, near the base of__ the left side of his neck. It was always there, ever since she had known him. Every time. Every Doctor._

_His shoulders were broad, strong and muscular, like she guessed his arms and legs would be, but she couldn't see, the black tux he had worn covered him. He had the top button un-done, and the black bowtie was hanging loose round his neck, the jacket of the tux was thrown onto the stairs, and the shirt and trousers were obviously too small for the muscular man. He was tall, easily over six five, and the trousers came up to about three inches above his ankles. _

_She giggled lightly at the sight, looking up at him. "you need to get some new clothes."_

_This made him laugh, he had finished checking for any abnormalities, and was watching her for her reaction of him. "So, I'm looking pretty good, right?" he winked at her, raising an eyebrow._

_It was her turn to laugh now, she nodded. "scrap the pretty good, you're looking very good." She gasped lightly as she saw his ear lobe. "You've got a piercing!" she exclaimed, leaning forward to move his hair out of the way, getting a better look at the small diamond stud in his right ear. _

_He chuckled "I guess I do." He shrugged. He watched her as she dipped down, picking up the glasses that had fallen off his nose earlier, she handed them to him "Do you need these now, or were you just wearing them for decoration again._

_He took them from her, before snapping them in half. "I don't need them." He tapped the body of the big machine in the middle of the room, "She's fixed, __so we can go now."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2**

_I know, I know, ANOTHER Author's note, but please review, I need as much help and criticism as I can in my writing. _

_-Lauren :)  
><em>


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**A/U: _again, sorry, its so short, and all, and it took so long, but its here; finally._**

**_disclamer: I own nothing you recognise  
><em>**

**_-Lauren  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Beginning ~earlier that evening~<p>

Celeste glanced over at the doctor, leaning in the doorway waiting for her. He was wearing a black tux, and a bow tie. It was always a bow tie. At least she had persuaded him to get rid of the fez, and this bow tie was black, not the red one he was originally going to wear. She didn't really understand why he had told her to dress up; right now she was wearing a little back dress. It came to just above her knees, and hugged the curves of her hips and chest. It had a square neckline and her shoulders were covered with a thin layer of lace that went down to her elbows. The rest of her slender legs were covered with thin black tights. On her feet she had black high-heeled ankle boots. Her usually straight, short dark brown hair was now curled, framing her tanned, heart shaped face, with a few strands pinned out of her eyes with bobby pins. She had a small necklace round her thin neck; it was understated, and not meant to draw attention to her. The thin chain was made of silver, and there was a small silver cross hanging just above her cleavage.

"Remind me why we're here again, Doc." Celeste told him, walking over to the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S and stepping out with him. They were parked in the basement of what was probably a big house, a mansion even. It was New Year's eve, 2011; the supposed 'end of the world' would happen at 12 minutes past 12 tonight. However, the Doctor had assured her that this was not possible, and to ignore it.

Climbing up the steps to the door to the main part of the house the Doctor paused at the door. "T.A.R.D.I.S picked up some alien signals coming from this house, they're the Haemovore. Haemovores were a species of vampire-like humanoids that evolved from humans. They fed on the blood of humans, though they could also survive in sea water, which have a similar salt content. They caused me a few problems some years back, but I dealt with them, they shouldn't be here." He said, before opening the door and walking out with her, and walking towards the sound of music coming from the ballroom.

As they walked through the grand entrance the Doctor grabbed two glasses of Champaign from the waiter and handed one to her. He nodded towards three men standing and talking to some women. "They're the hosts." He told her, before walking round and starting to mingle with some of the guests, while she followed behind, talking too only a few people.

Later that night the Doctor glanced back over at the three hosts, then gasped when he saw there were only two there.

"Celeste, where did the other host go?"

"Onto the balcony I think, with that young girl, why?" Celeste answered, and then gasped as the Doctor grabbed her by the wrist and started to hurry through the people to the balcony. He stopped in front of the host and the girl, the host's head hovering next to the girl's neck, fangs out, ready to feed. The girl seemed to be is some sort of trance, frozen where she was. The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and held it out, un-freezing the girl. She glanced at the host, and subsequently screamed, stumbling away from him. Celeste seized her arm and pulled her towards her, shielding the young girl's body with her own.

"Haemovore," the Doctor said to the man lightly. "I thought I had made sure your kind was wiped out years ago." This made the man let out a hiss of laughed.

"My brothers and I are not Haemovore, Time Lord, we are the Haemobib, the blood drinkers, we are the stronger of the two races, descended from humans, we are the superior, we will not be killed as easily as our father race was."

The Doctor just laughed. "You may be stronger, but you are still as stupid, in the time you have taken to tell me that, I have assessed your weaknesses, and judging by what I know, this will kill you." He pulled out a gun, a _Bloody Dagger_, used for killing Haemovore. This made the man hiss once more.

Then a short scream made the Doctor turn to find that the one of the man's brothers had grabbed Celeste, the girl having run away earlier. The brother had his mouth hovering over her neck, ready to bite.

"Drop the gun, or the girl gets it."

* * *

><p><strong><em>review? it helps me to want to write.<em>**

**_-Lauren_**


End file.
